


Izumi of the Seamless Fortune

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Izumi is five when the pain starts. Even with the dire circumstances she'll always think of this as a gift from her father; the sharingan.





	Izumi of the Seamless Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this, kinda binge wrote this because of [Blackkat's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat/) asks on her tumblr and started wishing for more badass Naruto-females and discussing Izumi and...I wanted to write it. I haven't read her Izumi fic because I wanted to do my own thing first but I highly rec her works <3
> 
> The Underage I tried to do delicately no actual relationship starts until Izumi is sixteen but I figured the warning still applies.
> 
> Also, this is not a friendly-Itachi story, warning you pals now it's just not showing him in a favorable light.

Izumi is five when the burning pain in her eyes starts. At first she thinks it’s just irritation because she’s sobbing desperately even though her Papa keeps soothing both Izumi and her mother.

Even though her Papa is sitting in a pool of his own blood and his skin is starting to grow pale and ashen.

But she opens her eyes and she wishes she hadn’t because she can _see_ everything.

“Ah, a sad gift, my sweet.” Her papa says with a smile and it’s bittersweet but she calms because she knows instinctively she’ll remember this smile; full of love and heartache and remembers her father is bleeding because he saved _them_ he protected them.

“Papa.” Izumi cries and cries and holds onto his arm and doesn’t let go until another shinobi appears and collects her and her mother.

Itching covers her eyes when she looks, one last time, at the body and it’s only her mothers whispered words as they leave their shelter that makes Izumi feel bittersweet and explains the itching; she has the sharingan, but she would rip out her own eyes if it meant her father was back.

Before any shinobi can see she listens to her mother and deactivates them and promises not to tell just like her mother wishes.

 

0

 

Though it takes both of them days, weeks, to recover they eventually do and the pictures of her father never disappear from the high shelves or her mother’s desk who was always a shinobi but takes on a few more missions to make sure Izumi is okay.

Izumi doesn’t _like_ those conversations, the conversations that imply her mother might die too, but after the Kyuubi she can’t deny that they can’t always prepare for everything.

One day a month past the attack her mother, Hazuki, pulls her aside and looks her over carefully. Her smiles now are always full of love for Izumi as if she’s trying to make sure Izumi never feels the hardships of their loses. “Let me see your sharingan. I know you’ve been practicing.” But the tone is amused and not angry so Izumi relaxes immediately.

“Just a little, not around anyone else, I promise.” Izumi waits for a nod before she carefully forms the ram seal and concentrates her chakra to her eyes. Opening them carefully shows a world in perfect clarity and thankfully after a dozen or more times they don’t _ache_ as much as they did the first time. There’s so much detail _so many predictions_.

_Hazuki frowns looking displeased._

_Hazuki smiles and ruffles her hair._

_Papa looks down at her with a sad but happy face. “Your mother would be--”_

Izumi loses her concentration, and hates that that keeps happening snippets of the future? The Past because sometimes she sees her father? She doesn’t know.

Pulling Izumi from her thoughts, Hazuki breathes out and chuckles and pulls her into a tight hug, “Three tomoe already, your so gifted Izumi-chan.” She kisses the side of Izumi’s face. “I’ll train you to the best of my abilities. I promise. Then I’ll know you won’t….” She trails off and Izumi is smart enough to know she means _So you won’t leave me_.

With a tighter grip around her mother’s middle Izumi kisses her mother’s cheek, “I’ll train hard Mum.”

 

They do train hard, and it’s astounding to see her mother in action, her taijutsu and ninjutsu are flawless, and because she’s a Uchiha her genjutsu is on par with most shinobi.

But whenever they do practice genjutsu sometimes her mother gets a far off look and sighs, “Your Papa was so much better at this. He was a genjutsu master, you know?”

Of course Izumi knows but she listens because she only had five years of life with the man, and she takes even the repeated sentences because something inside her yearns for both parents no matter how much she loves her mother.

Perhaps it’s not so surprising that she picks up taijutsu from her mother.

And pushes the limits of her genjutsu abilities like her father.

 

0

 

Nothing stops her from her goals, wanting to become strong enough to protect her mother, and so she works almost non-stop. Izumi graduates early even without the sharingan, and she’s almost _ridiculously_ pleased at that, because she _has it_ and trains with it but most of her school learning is without it.

After all it would be too easy to get accustomed to activating her eyes if she used it at home while studying and so she refrains and only uses it during private training with her mother.

It makes the whole Uchiha compound murmur and frown at her.

They have never liked her though for her black hair that’s a shade too light from her father(a dark brown truthfully), and her father being a non-Uchiha, even worse a man who’s grandfather was a Senju.

Murmurs and rumors abound but they can’t deny her, and because of her skill they _don’t_ say anything and try to bring her closer to the clan.

Izumi smiles and listens and acts kindly but she knows as soon as she’s strong enough she’s leaving the clan. She wants nothing to do with those who cast out her father.

The father that saved her and gave her a gift.

 

Shisui is one of the few Uchiha that Izumi likes.

Light jokes and laughter are his go tos and he’s the anti-thesis of the Uchiha. The best part is that he’s almost directly related to the Main Branch.

They spend quite a bit of time together, at least the time that Izumi isn’t training or on D-rank missions with her Sensei or spending time with her mother _or_ when Itachi appears.

There’s just something about Itachi that makes Izumi’s eyes itch, makes her want to activate her sharingan. It’s saved her more then once, like avoiding those Anbu who don’t have the same masks as the other Konoha Anbu.

Still, even _with_ all those things she still has time to form a rather tentative friendship with Shisui.

 

0

 

Genin and Chunin and Jounin in the span of three years is an accomplishment, and though she’s almost tempted to push herself to Anbu her mother tells her to slow down.

“It is good that you want to be strong, but your mental state and health are more important to me.” Hazuki says while mixing the syrup for their dango. She’s always making far too many sweets, and its one of the many reasons why Izumi’s Papa tended to make the big meals or they would have an assortment of mochi, dango, and sweet-dumplings instead of actual _food_.

“But Anbu has the most stringent training.” Izumi crosses her arms across the wide counter, their house is the only one she’s seen that has more open wide spaces then the other Uchiha she’s politely entered. (Hazuki always gets this curious look on her face whenever Izumi plays nice with the other Uchiha, and if she’s caught on to Izumi’s plan to fix the Uchiha through connections with the majority of the non-main branch members, well she doesn’t say anything)

“Ah and as a Jounin your training is by yourself. You know _I’m a jounin_.” Hizuki says then trails off, still stirring, “Your father was also a Jounin, refused the Anbu and the nomination for Hokage. Probably because of his grandfather, they have a fetish for those Senju.”

“Mum!” Izumi covers her ears but Hizuki just laughs and winks at her.

“Maa, you are a Jounin, Izumi-chan.” Hizuki teases but for all her bolster she’s the one who forced the Hokage’s hand on not giving Izumi any infiltration work until after Izumi turns fifteen.

Most Genin and early Chunin, no matter their gender, don’t have to worry but since Izumi had rather sped through the ranks it wasn’t something Hizuki wanted for her daughter.

“But I could still train with you. Of course it may not be as fast as the Anbu training, but you’ll be healthier.” Hazuki waves the spatula at Izumi then easily pulls it over the pan before a drop of syrup falls.

Izumi nods and tugs her long hair into a ponytail, “After dinner? You need to burn those sweets out.”

“Maa, Izumi-chan, you're far too like your father.” Hazuki says with a teasing smile.

Izumi grins wide and cheerful and for the first time in a while she doesn’t feel the heavy ache where her sharigan starts to manifest at the mention of her father.

 

0

 

Izumi is twelve when her eyes _shift_ into sharingan without her permission or actively/instinctively putting chakra into them. They burn worse then they have since her father’s death and she stands next to a dango shop holding her recent purchase with a tight grip.

_Shisui holding his bloody face._

_Itachi’s blade slicing into Shisui’s throat._

_A bandaged man that looks heavily familiar pulls Shisui’s eyes out and takes both._

_Shisui activates his shinsou and the man can only take one eye._

_Itachi takes both of Shisui’s eyes._

When Izumi comes back to herself she’s holding onto someone and trying not to puke and forcefully pulls away the chakra tunneling into her eyes before they can start again.

“Alright there kid?” The voice is harsh and if Izumi hadn’t spent years around Jounin she would think it was intentional, but she can hear the concern and the almost gentle way the person holds her.

“I—I will be.” Izumi says, thinking over the images but they’re a jumble in her head and it makes her normally perceptive and quick mind stutter and jumble. She looks up into brown eyes and purple hair and feels a familiar heat across her cheeks and stomach. “U-Uchiha I-Izumi” She stutters feeling her palms sweat.

“Mitarashi Anko.” Anko tilts her head and smirks as if catching on but of _course_ the older ninja does; from rumors alone Izumi knows Anko is a Tokubetsu Jounin and in the T &I. “Izumi- _chan_ , see something you like?” She poses, and makes Izumi flush even deeper.

“I-I need to get home!” Izumi squeaks and runs, pulling away easily from Anko’s tightening grip and ignores the loud laughing from behind her. Running as fast as she can she wall climbs and jumps and sprints until she’s uncommonly out of breath and slides into the Uchiha district.

Uchiha out and about look at her and examine her and it only makes Izumi feel the hot flush cover her entire face. She is so glad when she slams the door to her house closed and leans against it.

Hazuki looks up from the couch, a mission scroll in her hands and eyes Izumi before a grin forms on her face, “Who’s the lucky person?”

Izumi’s face feels even _worse_ and she screams, “MUM!” Before fleeing and slamming the door to her room.

Everything including her sharingan is messing with her today. She groans and falls onto her bed hoping sleep will make the world make sense again.

 

After Izumi recovers with a long night of sleep and pretending to herself she never met Anko, she sits at the kitchen counter eating her breakfast.

The rest of the morning is spent running over the memories, visions, she doesn’t know what to call them, the sharingan showed her and without much else to go on she grabs her supplies; kunai, shuriken, her brass knuckles, and simple storage scrolls and finally her poison kit that she tightly straps to her waist and goes in search of Shisui.

Searching for the man even with chakra sensing takes her the better part of two hours. Finally she finds Shisui walking slowly through the wide street that leads into the market district of Konoha.

Izumi lands with practiced ease, barely making the dust shuffle under her sandals.

“Izumi-chan.” Shisui says with a wide smile.

Izumi smiles right back and tries to ignore that Itachi is with them.

“Izumi-chan.” Itachi says.

Izumi bites her tongue and nods at him. “Itachi.” She has never used the sama suffix except near the head of the clan (she might be trying to change the clan and have quite a few allies who listen to her now but she’s not _ready_ _to blatantly disrespect_ Itachi in front of his father).

Shisui looks at her with fond exasperation and continues through the village.

Itachi watches her with eyes that make Izumi’s skin crawl.

If either of them notice Izumi’s lackluster conversation or her attention to everything around them they say nothing.

 

Of course, she can’t spend _all_ her time with Shisui not if she wants to find the bandage man who feels more and more familiar. His name is at the tip of her tongue but she can’t remember and it’s rather frustrating.

Inbetween searching for the man and watching Shisui she almost forgets about Anko.

Except Anko is _always_ there when Izumi comes in for dango.

Which _should_ be fine because Anko is _nineteen_ and Izumi is barely twelve, verging on thirteen, but Anko seems to enjoy teasing Izumi until the mostly-composed jounin is a stuttering blushing mess.

It’s equal parts frustrating, amusing, and thrilling because Izumi has friends but most of her friends are still genin and it’s almost nice to have a Jounin to talk to.

Perhaps _talk_ isn’t accurate since most days Anko teases or winks at her and it takes everything Izumi has not to faint.

Nothing has ever embarrassed her more.

Still, Izumi doesn’t change restaurants nor does she explain when her mother asks _why_ they have forty dango sticks in the fridge. (That doesn’t stop her mother from figuring it out because the woman has twenty years more experience then Izumi and looks equal parts amused and exasperated)

 

0

 

Rain is pelting both Shisui and Izumi and it’s only their experience in sparring that keeps the Anbu from taking advantage of the rain and any openings.

The bandaged man—Danzo is watching from the sidelines, leaning on his cane and smiling grimly.

Izumi wishes she’d figured out his name _before_ this battle.

Fighting all these shinobi is starting to tire them both and it’s showing with the cuts across their bodies and the two deep kunai lodged into them(one in Izumi’s thigh and one in Shisui’s stomach).

“I told you, you should run.” Shisui pants and his hands move swiftly into seals before blowing out a bright blue _Katon: Great Fireball_ turning two of the ANBU into black ashes.

Izumi dodges a kunai, spins and kicks sending the shinobi into a tree trunk that cracks and falls. “Not happening Shisui-nii.”

“You think of me as your brother?” Shisui asks with such happiness that it makes Izumi blush and smile at him.

Whistling echoes across the clearing; they duck quickly dodging several shuriken and roll.

Izumi pulls out the Kunai before it can dig any deeper into her thigh and she wishes she was a medic nin for once. “Don’t let it get to your head.” She says when she’s standing again.

Shisui snorts and again forms seals.

Izumi flashes through them almost unconsciously mimicking him, and she has to remind herself to keep chakra from her eyes because she still remembers Danzo pulling out Shisui’s eyes.

“ _Katon: Great Fire_ _Annihilation._ ” They echo eachother and for once they cow their enemy. Flames rise up and out rising and burning the grass and shrubs and trees and several enemies burn under their combined fire.

Izumi cuts hers short and signs to Shisui to hold his technique as long as he can.

Genjutsu is considered one of the Uchiha’s best skills, even if there are greater clans with the ability, but Uchiha Izumi’s blood runs with her Papa’s and making new Genjutsu is easier then most.

Except she’s never really made a new technique on the fly but she refuses to _leave_ Shisui. Refuses to let Danzo take his eyes and hurt Shisui so thoroughly that _Itachi_ kills him.

Izumi’s mind runs through the practicalities, the need, the image that’s forming in her mind eyes and flicks through half a dozen hand signs sequences and discards them in ten seconds and then with even faster speed she forms a full complicated sequence and her fingers spasm around the _Dragon_ sign but she can’t correct it because Shisui looks like he’s barely holding the fire.

Another moment and the genjutsu is complete and Izumi grabs Shisui and tumbles them into the wet brush and shrubs already layering a familiar cloaking genjutsu over the both of them and adds another layer because she’s _scare_ _d_.

Shisui lays against her and his sharingan—when did it turn into a mageyko? Dims until his eyes are once again Uchiha-black.

“A very good attempt both of you, but you still lost.” Danzo’s voice echoes through the clearing.

In the clearing is Izumi’s creation, two Uchiha holding their sides in exhaustion and back to back.

Not even a second later Anbu surround them, ignoring the corpses and ashes of their dead comrades that crumble and crunch under their sandals as if their fellow shinobi are nothing. They tie the two Uchiha and Izumi and Shisui’s doubles have their eyes taken and their bodies thrown into the river.

It takes every fiber of Izumi’s being not to vomit or leave and strike the man down. But they can’t, not if they both want to survive.

Shisui thankfully doesn’t try to leave either just watching with horror across his face and signing a thank you to Izumi.

They both watch Danzo leave with the two eyes that flicker from black to brown in Izumi’s vision and wonders how long the genjutsu will hold around the four Anbu’s eyes that Danzo took.

Shisui leans against her and says with no preamble. “We can’t be seen. Which means we can’t save the Uchiha clan.”

Izumi has almost forgotten Danzo and Shisui’s argument and the reveal of what Danzo’s plan to eliminate the revolting Uchiha. That all her hardwork was destroyed by Danzo’s rumors and manipulations infuriates Izumi, she rubs a hand over her face and feels tired, “My mother.” She says, “I can’t leave her. I _won’t_ leave her.”

“We won’t let her die.” Shisui promises, “After all didn’t you call me your brother?” He grins at her.

Izumi groans and swats at his shoulder. “Shut up we were about to die.”

“Uhuh.” Shisui says and the newly acquired older brother _faints_ on her.

“Dammit Shisui-nii.” Izumi mutters but still carefully wraps his side and carries him to Anko’s because she at least knows the woman well enough to know she hates betrayals.

 

Mangekyo Sharingan are considered the most powerful of the sharingan so it’s no wonder after gaining his Shisui is in bed and no matter how much he argues he can’t even stand up so Izumi is left to take care of the massacre alone.

Shisui begrudgingly explains because she is still heavily determined to save her mother even if it kills her.

Anko isn’t thrilled either but Izumi flatly refuses the offer of help.

“They already blame you for...your sensei. Imagine if they catch you with all the clan dead. No. Both of you are staying.” Izumi says it but wishes otherwise. She is a strong kunoichi considered a broken-Uchiha prodigy (because she _still_ hides her sharingan and only uses them in the field with a genjutsu cloak) but still a prodigy. Which against any other shinobi in her age group gives her an edge but Itachi is considered a prodigy, a prodigy with a fully formed sharingan and ANBU training.

Of course the one time she _needs_ future sight her sharingan is deadened. As in she can’t seem to activate it and it _terrifies her_. It’s always awakened at her chakra but now it’s like she’s never had it.

The chakra pathways to her eyes _feel_ fine, but the first time she tries pushing chakra into her eyes she has to stop when she starts bleeding red tears across her cheeks.

Anko finds her crying splotchy red blood on her cheeks and awkwardly pats her on the back.

Izumi grabs Anko into a tight hug and cries.

Chilly strong arms wrap around Izumi hesitantly, patting and soothing her.

 _But nothing will be okay_ , Izumi thinks, her father’s gift is _gone_.

 

0

 

Several days later with Shisui still in bed and still no sign of Itachi’s attack Izumi once again, like the last three days, leaves the apartment with Anko’s supplies—most of hers is gone used in the battle with Danzo’s ANBU.

Even with her shaken confidence and her deadened sharingan Izumi pulls the familiar shadows around her with Genjutsu and follows a familiar path to the Uchiha grounds.

There aren’t many out this late into the night and it’s only instinct and her genjutsu that stop her from being caught by two figures.

One is clearly Itachi; Izumi can tell from the stature and the small black ponytail. Who else but a Uchiha would proudly wear the crest, and an ANBU mask on such a young Uchiha makes it obvious who it is.

Next to him though, that person is a stranger, their orange mask protecting their identity.

Izumi wants to get close but she won’t risk it, two opponents isn’t—she can’t risk her mother or Shisui. It’s that thought that makes her realize she already knows she can’t save the others.

A Jounin, no matter prodigy or not, against two shinobi one who she knows is at her level or at least near and the other a stranger, Izumi isn’t risking her only chance to save her mother for the rest of the clan. It pains her, she feels disgusted with herself, but she’s already lost her father and her fathers gift, she won’t risk her mother too.

Minutes pass and the dou seem to be waiting for something but then they split apart.

Izumi slides into the compound after them pulling a smaller, thinner layer of genjutsu over her, if Itachi has his sharingan active she doesn’t want him to see her chakra. She runs to her house and is terrified when she senses Itachi landing behind her, she dives to the side but he does nothing except open her door.

Cold dread fills her stomach and she walks into her house. Her hand itches for a kunai and it’s only the feeling of the other strangers chakra running through the compound that stops her from stabbing Itachi’s neck.

Itachi pauses in front of the couch where her mother lays, and she must have received news of her death because there are tears and napkins everywhere and the room and kitchen is a mess. He raises his tanto.

Adrenaline pumps into Izumi’s veins and before she thinks it over she’s sliding between the couch and Itachi’s blade, feeling it pierce her stomach.

“Izumi-chan.” Itachi says, his Mangekyo _spinning spinning spinning._

_She smiles up at Itachi_

_Itachi holds her face He leans forward far too close_

_Why would itachi hold my face_ , a crack appears across Itachi’s face and Izuma stares at the soft smile on his face and she shivers in disgust another crack appears.

 _Where’s Anko_ Another Crack

_Where’s Shisui_

_Where’s my mother_ Shards fall off Itachi’s black eyes.

Mangekyo _, Izumi slams forward, a kunai slicing a thin line across Itachi’s neck and she’s back in front of her mother who is staring in horror at the blade peeking from Izumi’s back._

_“You shouldn’t be able to break the Mangekyo.” Itachi says calmly, fingers rubbing at the slick blood across his neck._

_“You shouldn’t presume I like you, shithead.” Izumi hisses,_ tears forming across her cheeks _. She doesn’t know if it’s from the pain, the relief that her mother is still alive, or breaking the genjutsu._

_“No matter, step aside and I’ll deal with your mother first.” Itachi says and smoothly pulls out the tanto from Izumi’s stomach._

_Izumi gasps and coughs blood, covering her stomach instinctively but quickly adjusts herself to stand in front of her mother, “Over my dead body.” She says forming hand seals._

_Itachi sighs and_ the tanto flashes _._

_Light and blood splashes and it’s only the flutter of her mother’s hair against Izumi’s face that stop her from finishing the jutsu._

_“Mum? Mum!” Izumi screams wrapping around her mother and sending Itachi flying with a kick to his stomach; crashing through the kitchen counter._

_Hazuki smiles at her and there’s blood across her stomach and_ Izumi’s eyes hurt they hurt worse then when her father died.

Everything is crystal clear _, Hazuki’s smile and her pained gasps._

_“I couldn’t let my favorite daughter die.” Hazuki whispers._

_Izumi bites back another scream because this isn’t funny, this isn't time for a joke, but she doesn’t know medical jutsu and her mother is dying, and--_

And Izumi pushes her mother aside and _the tanto flashes_ and cuts into her stomach again, but this time the seals she uses are different and her eyes widen and blood runs down her cheeks.

Catching Itachi’s surprised eyes is _easy_.

“ _ **Mangekyo Sharingan**_.” Izumi says instinctively, breathless and tugs and pulls and weaves and weaves until everything comes together.

_Itachi walks into the room and cuts down twelve year old Genin Izumi and her mother._

_Before Izumi dies he lets her see their life together. Years and years of life all condensed into seconds with the Mangekyo. A tear runs across Itachi’s cheek._

_Itachi walks out of the house_.

Itachi walks out of the house.

Izumi releases a breath and looks at her mother. Who isn’t dead, who’s still alive.

Hazuki grabs Izumi in a fast embrace, easing up when Izumi gasps in pain, “Izumi-chan, your alive, they told me Hokage-sama told me.” She’s crying.

Izumi is crying too and she holds onto her mother and breathes in her flowery-hair and it’s only the fact that Itachi isn’t alone that pulls her to the present. To the need to protect her mother. “We need to go.”

Hazuki nods immediately and her hands glow the green of medical chakra healing Izumi’s sides and organs with ease.

“I...didn’t know you could do that.” Izumi feels the questions bursting from the tip of her tongue but they don’t have time.

A cool hand runs over her eyes and the bleeding stops. “I didn’t want another incident after your father, so I learned. Seven years is a long time.” She smiles and kisses Izumi’s forehead. “I am so proud of you, the Mangekyo Sharingan, they look like orbs. I wonder why.” But she doesn’t say anymore and they don’t have much time to talk.

Izumi cloaks them with genjutsu and though her eyes burn the supposed pain of the Mangekyo doesn’t come nor the blurriness.

They flee and Izumi lets the guilt eat her for a moment before she lets it go. She can’t sacrifice her mother and her mother would bring her back just to kill her again if she went on a self-sacrificing spree against a strange man who has killed half of the Uchiha already. It would be arrogant of her to assume her new power could defeat an unknown.

 

The next day _against_ Izumi’s wishes for them all to rest; the trio enter the Hokage office carefully and stealthily. Because Shisui wants to get to the bottom of this, Izumi is not leaving him alone with Danzo still at large, and Hazuki is not letting her daughter out of her sight.

Sarutobi looks utterly poleaxed and stares at them as if seeing ghosts. “How—Itachi was ordered.”

Immediately the air grows frigid and it takes a moment for Izumi to realize that it’s _her_ doing that.

Except, the _Hokage_ killed her family and she knows they were planning something but...to kill all her clan.

Izumi feels sick and furious and before she realizes it she slams her hands against the desk. “I want custody of any survivors, Clan Leadership if no adult survivor Uchiha desires it,” She briefly glances at Shisui but the man rolls his eyes as if to say _You think I want to be a Clan Head_ , and then looks at the Hokage. “You will put a fucking _Inquisition_ on Danzo and if he’s not dealt with _I will_ and I’m sure you don’t want rumors to spread of what you did to the Uchiha.” She feels the burn of the Mangekyo and again the world is clear.

Sarutobi seems to age years in front of her and instead of looking cowed just looks tired. “Understood, the only survivor other than the three of you is Uchiha Sasuke. It was part of the deal to stop the rebellion.”

“I _was working on that_.” Izumi hisses and the desk creaks under her fingers and thumbs digging into it.

“I am sorry.” Sarutobi says but doesn’t offer anything more.

Of course he doesn’t he’s a Hokage, the village comes first, but it burns hot and thick and if it wasn’t for the fact that she _loves_ her village, loves her mother and Anko (though she’ll lie and lie about it), and even loves Shisui she would surely let the curse of hatred consume her.

Yet her mother takes her by the shoulder and whispers soothing words and reminds her of what could have happened if they had rebelled and it calms the stirring beast in Izumi’s chest.

“Sasuke, where is he?” Izumi asks breathing out slowly.

“The Anbu can take--” Sarutobi starts.

“You, or no one else, we’ve already been attacked by Danzo twice.” Izumi slashes the air and papers on the desk flutter to the floor with the strength behind the gesture.

“Understood, he has not left the hospital yet. It appears Itachi used his Mangekyo on the poor boy.” Sarutobi glances up at Izumi, “It appears you also had the gift for quite some time?”

Izumi narrows her eyes and doesn’t answer because the man deserves nothing from her. Not anymore.

Sarutobi sighs and ducks his head, “I am sorry.” He whispers and then leads them to the Hospital.

Shisui claps a hand on Izumi’s shoulder and gives her a small smile, “Your a little terrifying _imouto_.” He emphasis little sister and Izumi flushes with a small ember of happiness.

“Nii-chan.” Izumi can barely smile but still tries.

 

Sasuke looks fragile and weak in the bed and it’s disheartening to see; Shisui looking uncomfortable with touching him, and Hazuki eyes flash with memories.

So, Izumi is left to deal with the brother of the man who tried to kill her, tried to manipulate her. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself that _Sasuke_ and Itachi are not the same. For all that they are brothers even she knows this because he’s always been an open, cheerful boy if a little sullen and slightly arrogant compared to Itachi who was quiet, made her sharingan itch, and had very little emotional outbursts.

Izumi takes a seat beside the bed and the others sit in the room with her even when it grows dark. She refuses to leave any of them alone, and isn’t surprised that the others feel the same.

Anko comes with food and even let’s Izumi rest her head on her shoulder without any teasing.

  

Sasuke awakens days later and looks hopeful at the sight of them but the memories must come rushing back.

Izumi waits them out, she still feels the crawl of Itachi’s smile and the hand on hers, and though she doesn’t understand what was done to Sasuke yet she still feels the strings of the genjutsu on her and can’t imagine what it’s like for someone who doesn’t have the skill to break from Itachi’s genjutsu.

“They are gone?” Sasuke finally whispers. “Itachi-n—Itachi he killed them.” Sasuke whispers and tears run down his cheeks.

“Yes, but we’re here, I’ve already claimed custody of you...if you want, I’m sure there are multiple people who would offer you shelter.” Izumi says leaning forward and hesitantly offering her hand.

Sasuke stares at her and hiccups and takes her hand and practically pulls her onto the bed, and hides against her stomach.

Shisui looks at her with a sad sort of amusement.

Izumi rolls her eyes at him and pets Sasuke’s hair, “I know it’s not the same but Shisui is here and my mother Hazuki and I am Izumi-neechan.” She says belatedly realizing the _other sibling_. She just made herself related on a deeper level to Itachi she shudders.

Sasuke hugs her tighter and sniffles, there’s tears wetting her shirt enough that she knows he’s probably stifling his wails, “Just Izumi.” He whispers after an indefinable amount of minutes later.

Izumi nods and keeps petting him, she silently tells Shisui about Yamanaka Therapists with signs over Sasuke’s head.

Of course Shisui also points at all of the room. Which means Izumi has to too because her mother saw, and if _Izumi_ has to go to a therapist she’s dragging her mother and new older brother with her too.

 

0

 

Between therapy, Clan Head duties, taking care of Sasuke, training her new sharingan Izumi is a very busy woman.

Shisui, Hazuki, and Anko try to help but…

Well, the other two Uchiha are terribly uncomfortable around Sasuke and Anko is well... _Anko_ and though she tries she’s just not very good with children. Izumi can’t blame them, after all she wants to avoid and yell and scream but she refuses to let Sasuke turn into another Itachi. So most days she talks to Yamanaka Inoichi about her irrational fears and anger towards the boy and then reminds herself that Sasuke is _not_ his brother.

It’s not easy, but she never wants to look at her past actions and see that she’s hurt him from her own issues.

The one time she snaps at Sasuke is one of the worst feelings in the world and when Sasuke runs away the feeling only worsens in her stomach until she finds him and apologies over and over. Their relationship eventually recovers but it’s a hard memory for Izumi to bear. She is _always_ careful of her wording and temper around him afterwards.

Somewhere along the way Sasuke meets Uzumaki Naruto and when Shisui hears about Naruto’s living arrangements their rather small apartment gains one more child.

An apartment close to Anko's. Which, when decided, had made both Shisui and Hazuki laugh themselves sick and tease Izumi over her _Special Jounin_.

Izumi still doesn’t find the pun funny.

After clearing out the entirety of the Uchiha scrolls, weaponry, and other bits and pieces around the bloody compound (she and Shisui had only found half the bodies there and it reeks of Danzo—they had quickly burned the rest in a traditional Uchiha pyre) she sells the whole plot of land after cleaning it.

Sasuke and the others don’t seem worried at all about it which is a relief.

Izumi didn’t realize what she was getting into when she decided to be Clan Head.

Missions are almost non-existent and the fact that they’re not poor but have two children under their roof means that Hazuki and Shisui are frequently out of the village doing missions. It makes Izumi itch with fear and worry and once or twice demand they stop taking missions.

Both of them always look fondly at her and tell her that’s not possible.

Izumi _thinks it’s quite possible_. But she is still only fourteen so listens to their arguments and accepts that money and food are important. (They are not happy when she bullies the Hokage into giving them C-ranks for a year but at least she knows they’re _safe_ ).

 

For reasons Izumi doesn’t know Hazuki spends weeks after the new addition joins their house watching Uzumaki.

Izumi doesn’t know why but she knows her mother and when the woman starts handing out dango to Sasuke and Naruto and making ramen three days a week, that whatever was troubling her has been resolved.

Still, she puts her foot down after the fourth consecutive week of ramen.

 

Every Council Meeting where Danzo is still _there_ makes Izumi’s eyes narrow harshly at the Hokage.

Until finally, months later, at the age of fifteen, Izumi pulls on an outfit that she doesn’t mind burning, dyes her hair a muddy redish-brown and covers her face in a genjutsu that makes it hard for others to remember her features.

After she carefully checks on Naruto and Sasuke and makes sure both Shisui and Hazuki are in the apartment she departs.

Leaving the house she calls forth her Mangekyo because she refuses to take any chances and sneaks through the village carefully and quickly.

Danzo’s house is rigged to the brim but Izumi has been a Jounin for years, and an Elite Jounin for two more, and dismantles everything except the fuinjutsu with ease.

The Fuinjutsu is hard, but most Konoha Jounin have the basics down thanks to their once sister-village, and the ones that do make Izumi pause she wraps a genjutsu around them and alters the very conditions they need so the inert chakra in them doesn’t sense her walk past.

Danzo is asleep in his bed.

Izumi wastes no time on anything else, this is justice, this is to make sure the man doesn’t escape. She doesn’t have time to wind him up or try for anything like torture. Her genjutsu leaves him in an even deeper sleep and she opens his eye and whispers, “ _ **Mangekyo Sharingan.**_ ” The genjutsu kills him before he can even realize what happens. And then she burns the body and takes away any traces of her chakra and watches the house burn merrily.

The next Council Meeting Izumi meets Sarutobi’s eyes.

Sarutobi looks sad but he nods at her.

No charges or any inquiry is made all anyone knows is that a forgein nin killed Danzo, and the blame for the Uchiha massacre is placed on his feet.

Izumi doesn’t begrudge the Hokage not throwing himself on top of the fire, but she keeps a close eye on Sarutobi. Any trust in the current Hokage is gone by a hundred bodies strewn across the Uchiha grounds.

 

0

 

Izumi is sixteen verging on seventeen when Sasuke and Naruto graduate.

The graduation isn’t much of a ceremony but there are a few words from the Academy teacher that had kept a hawk-eye on Izumi when they took in Naruto.

Anko sits beside Izumi and walks with them while Naruto and Sasuke and their new friend and teammate Sakura chatter with eachother.

“So, you sure you don’t wanna take them on?” Anko asks raising her brow. “I mean Hatake isn’t really known for…teaching.”

Izumi glances at her before watching the three bicker over where to eat; unsurprisingly Sasuke and Naruto are both arguing for Ramen. “If they don’t improve in a month I’ll send a request.” She doesn’t say that every request she’s sent to the Hokage has been almost always accepted.

There’s little the man won’t do to keep the Uchiha secrets tightly bound.

Izumi tries not to take advantage; too much.

Anko snorts, “So immediately then.”

Shisui and Hazuki nod along, “He’s a great teammate.” Shisui says, “But I’ve never bothered asking for teaching from him after the first time. He’s a genius, but a horrible teacher.”

That isn’t promising, normally Shisui is all for giving everyone a second and third chance; even after the Massacre.

Anko wraps an arm around Izumi’s waist, “Maa, don’t worry about it, I’ll help if you need it.”

Shisui quickly shakes his head behind Anko’s back, mouthing _‘don’t do that_ ’ _._

Izumi bites back a smile and looks into brown eyes--

_Izumi says no and the coldness seeps into their relationship and they distance themselves._

_Anko leans forward and kisses Izumi and they lose countless minutes and days in bliss before Izumi finds Anko kissing Kurenai and a heart wrenching sob leaves her lips_

_A girl with dark red hair and glasses with a symbol for sound sits in front of her and they have matching rings_

_A woman with blue hair and paper for jutsu pulls Izumi close and smiles at her full of adoration and fondness_

_Izumi kisses Anko and Anko freezes and Izumi pulls away “That that was a mistake, I’m sorry I’ll just--I’ll go”_

_Kakashi tries to kiss her and there’s_ _an uncomfortable pause before he’s chuckling and pulling away “Not a great idea huh?”_

_Izumi says no and weeks-months later Orochimaru bites deep into Izumi’s neck_ _pain bursting across her shoulder and trying to fight her chakra_ _, a flash of purple and there is blood and snakes and blood and deathly pale brown eyes---_

_  
_ Taking far longer then she would like Izumi pulls the chakra away from her sharingan and she’s left gasping, holding onto her shoulder squeezing tight against phantom pain, and staring at Anko. The futures before her clouds her sight and she focuses on brown eyes that are still full of life. With a quick glance Izumi sees the others sitting at the stall of Ichiruka and it’s only them outside.

“Alright there, Seamless Fortune?” Anko teases, a hint of worry underlining her words. She reaches for Izumi’s arm before her hand falls back to her side.

Izumi flushes hotly, not only from the visions that still have her eyes aching and the phantom pain, but because of that horrible nickname.

Bingo Books outside of Konoha now call her _Izumi of the Seamless Fortune_ because of her ability to almost always have a guaranteed success rate. Not to say that her missions don’t sometimes go _horribly_ because there’s always something about C-rank and A-ranks that just...end badly for everyone every once in a while. But she always comes out a little less unscathed then the rest of her team.

Only two of her teammates have died on her and it’s only her family and Inoichi’s help that stopped her from becoming another Kakashi.

“Yeah, yes.” Izumi trails off and glances again at the five inside the stand. Her eyes going cloudy again.

The problem with her sharingan is she sees _so much_ and never knows if she’s taking a misstep. Yet, it’s never stopped her, it’s never made her quit going ahead in her life. If she let that happen Danzo or Orochimaru would have had her body and eyes a long time ago.

“Do you...” Izumi looks at Anko.

Anko who has always been there for the last four years and even longer. Who still constantly checks up on her and spars with her and is one of her pillars of support(outside of her family). “Do I? Come on Fortune Teller, gotta give me more than that.” Anko says and once again a teasing nickname based on her Mangekyo Sharingan’s orb-like appearance.

Izumi glares but she won’t let her annoyance ruin this, “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Anko looks surprised for once and grunts, blowing her purple bangs out and then eyeing her, “Kinda weird asking me that when I’ve known you since you were thirteen.”

“ _Now you’ve made it weird_.” Izumi hisses flushing again.

Anko shrugs and crosses her arms. “Maa, I’m too old for you.”

“Shut up I’m almost seventeen and your like...twenty, twenty two.” Izumi crosses her own arms and points a finger at Anko, “I’m old enough to stab a man in their eye, just say no if you're not interested.”

Anko looks at her and then ducks her head, “Maa, why not just sex, it’ll get me out of your system.”

Anger burns hot and fresh against Izumi’s chest, and clears any embarrassment that was once there for asking, “I don’t want sex, I want a relationship. If your not committed,” Flashes of Kurenai and for a second her sharingan flickers and there’s even more possibilities opening and closing, she forcibly shuts down her sharingan, “I’m not interested.”

Anko stares at her and then a light almost non-existent flush brushed her cheeks, “Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I’ve been trying to be  _appropriate_ because I’m Orochimaru’s student and you just had too.” She grumbles and scowls and bites her lip hard enough to bleed. “Your mom is going to _kill_ me. And then the villagers will kill me for dating a Clan Head.”

“Don’t care.” Izumi says with confidence. She doesn’t, her mother will accept Anko if it makes _Izumi_ happy and the villagers who didn’t help the Uchiha have no say in the matter.

Anko breathes out harshly, “Why are you so hot when your angry?” She slides up and wraps her hands around Izumi’s waist. “One date.” She tries, her eyes are wild in that way that reminds Izumi of a cornered animal.

Izumi eyes her, barely keeping her eyes from Anko’s lips. “One date if you promise not to run away.” She _really_ wants to kiss Anko but she’ holding back.

Anko grumbles again and then dives in for a kiss.

Time feels like it slows again and Izumi kisses back, biting, and pressing small and long kisses against Anko’s lips.

Their tongues tangle and it makes heat roll inside Izumi’s stomach before she pulls away and presses her forehead against Ankos. “Fine.” She breathes, “But if you make out with Kur—with anyone while I’m dating you my mother won’t be your problem.”

“What do you think I am, an asshole?” Anko mutters and then kisses her again.

They only pull apart when a loud cough from Shisui breaks them apart.

“You owe me five hundred yen.” Shisui says to Hazuki.

Hazuki sighs, “I was really hoping both of you would get your act together before they graduated, Izumi-chan.”

Izumi grimaces and ignores the cackling Anko against her chest. “I can’t believe you two bet on my love life.”

Shisui rolls his eyes, “I mean is it really a love life if you have one crush your entire life?”

Peels of laughter leave Anko’s lips.

Izumi glares at Shisui, letting go of Anko, and her sharingan appears. “Say that again.”

Shisui flees.

Izumi glances at Anko, “Date tomorrow, don’t you dare be late.” She says then runs after her menace of an older brother.

Anko falls to the ground still cackling.

There’s a future, Izumi can _see it_ , but right now, right now she doesn’t need too. She’ll make it work. She always has.

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts may be confusing but I wanted to indicate Izumi’s powers in an interesting way, I’m not sure how well I succeeded. On a sidenote I realize that she fled but like she is only a jounin and while I made her stronger than Itachi on purpose I think even Canon-Itachi would have trouble with Obito at 13.  
> I’d like to think that the two different ways the Mangekyo activates implies something; protection vs killing I’d think the blindness is punishment for the power taken by force vs protection so for all intents and purposes Izumi and Shisui don’t need the eternal Mangekyo because they gained theirs out of protection.  
> (But at this point canon is so fubar like...who knows)  
> Hope you enjoyed, comment away but please be kind<3


End file.
